


A Cat and His Ladybug

by PrincessMuk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (the universe where Adrien saw Ladybug leave the present), (the universe where Adrienette happened), (the universe where Gorilla is truly Adrien's only caregiver), (the universe where Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on a roof and watched the sunset), Alternate Universe, But Not Much, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Peace, Post Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Wordcount: 100-500, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: Somewhere, in another universe, Chat Noir sits on a roof in Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	A Cat and His Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Blanc broke my heart, but the end made me feel hopeful. So... here's a little drabble expressing those feelings.

Somewhere, in another universe, Chat Noir sits on a roof in Paris.

He’s shaken from what happened. He doesn’t remember it all, only the feeling of dread that was in his chest for years, and the loneliness he experienced, waiting for someone, anyone, to come and save him.

Still, things are better now, he reminds himself. Ladybug saved him. He made mistakes, he knows he did, he can feel it even if his lady denies it, but he also knows that everything is fixed now. She fixed everything, even when he failed to, even when he thought she never could again.

Chat Noir sits on a roof, but he is not alone.

Ladybug, the love of his life, the light that shines so bright it’s almost blinding, sits next to him and leans into his shoulder, smiling softly as they watch the sunset.

They hold hands, and Chat remembers the good times. He remembers how strong their love is, how it’s brought them to this point, how it’s gotten them through all the hard times.

There’s still work to be done. Hawkmoth is still out there somewhere, waiting for that final fight. Chat is scared of it, he isn’t sure if he can do it now, knowing what he knows.

But his lady is with him, and she won’t let anyone hurt him again. Likewise, he’ll be by her side, and he won’t make a single mistake this time.

“I love you, Marinette,” he tells her, moving to hold her hand in his, and it feels more right than anything he’s ever done. They fit together like puzzle pieces, like they were always meant to be sitting up on this roof, the world not mattering as long as the two of them just sat there.

“I love you, too, Adrien,” she replies, squeezing his hand. “I promise, we will fix all of this.”

Looking out at the sun lowering on a Parisian skyline Chat hasn’t seen in years, he smiles a bit, nodding before he looks at Ladybug, taking in her goodness, her warmth, loving the curve of her profile and the shine of her hair, loving every freckle and every speck of light in her eyes.

“I know,” he says, because he truly does. He believes every word she says. If she says it’ll be okay, then he knows it will be.

It doesn’t matter what happened before. It doesn’t matter that his father is Hawkmoth. It doesn’t matter that he ruined everything. Because things are better now, and for just this moment, he knows, he doesn’t have to worry about a single thing. Worrying can come later, after he’s regained his footing, after they’ve made a plan. For now, all that exists is him and his lady, sitting on a roof in Paris.

For just this moment, he is at peace.


End file.
